Elle Saves The Day
by Readwitch
Summary: A what if story that takes place right before Sylar gets the brain munchies for Claire. Let's just say somebody becomes a hero. Cool.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, first Heroes fanfiction, first fanfiction in a long while so I hope you guys like it. Not actually sure where its going, but I've been thinking about it for a while and had to get it out there.

Claire and Elle centric

Disclaimer: I very obviously do not own Heroes, not the show or any reference to the graphic novel. Also the quote is from the episode Four Months Ago.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle Saves the Day

"God damn it," Elle screamed, pounding her good hand against the steering wheel. Little electrical sparks danced on her knuckles, but she scrunched her face up and swallowed back her rage. Daddy was mad at her; if this car exploded she probably won't be let out of the company for a while. She gripped the staring wheel, trying not to think of the lashing daddy gave her, like it was really her fault Sylar got his powers back. If it wasn't for her, he would have got his powers back and Fight Club would be dead, along with what's-her-name… crazy eye girl. Whatever.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. It didn't matter if she got yelled at anyways; there were more important things to worry about. Things like the stories Bennet have been telling her, stories she couldn't remember being true or false either way, but that struck at her more painfully than any punishment her daddy had ever given her. Supposedly overloading her, torturing her, taking her memories, making her who she is today.

"_I accidentally set my grandmother's house on fire when I was six. Caused a blackout in four counties in Ohio when I was eight. I spent my ninth birthday in a glass room with an IV of lithium in my arm. I've lived in this building for sixteen years, ever since the shrinks diagnosed me as a sociopath with paranoid delusions. But they're just out to get me, 'cause I threatened to kill them. I'm twenty-four years old and I've never gone on a date. Never been on a roller-coaster. Never been swimming."_

She clenched her fist, willing the reappearing sparks to disappear. She needed answers. Her powers have been a little wonky lately, her head so stuffed it was messing her up a little, but just a little. Enough to make daddy yell, probably.

"Screw it," she hissed, shoving the keys into the ignition and gripping the wheel as the car whirled to life. She would find the answers and if daddy had empty folders, and she had been barred from the computers after the Sylar incident, so she didn't really have many options available to her. But if Bennet knew about all the nasty little details she didn't remember then maybe he also had her file. Even if Daddy hadn't given him one, he probably would have made his own, or at least evidence he hadn't made up the story on the spot, and kept it up to date. He seemed like the type to prissily document everything and set up files upon files with time stamps and passwords and… crap.

Crap.

Passwords. Well she'd jump that hurtle when she reached it, who knows maybe he keeps written copies in case the Haitian ever pulls one over on HIM. She could only hope, and maybe zap the cheerleader a bit and see if she knew that passwords for the files that might not even exist. Her mouth pursed. If they do exist, though, she might need Bennet's help eventually, and Daddy's Little Girl would probably tattle and ruin everything. Not that she knows what everything means. She'd come up with a plan for if Bennet is telling the truth later, for now she needed to see those files without hurting, possibly even annoying, any of his _loving_ family. She'd have to be discreet.

Luckily, discreet was practically her middle name.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was having a really, really bad day. If it wasn't bad enough that her Dad was basically forced to leave the family because of a The Company, though at least he was alive, but his sacrifice stopped all her plans for exposure. Then it got worse. Her bio dad was shot, and even though he had abandoned, betrayed, and ignored her; she didn't want him dead. Peter had dismissed her offer to help, and ruined even the chances of showing she cared. Which didn't even make sense; hello, super healing blood. Peter can teleport, he could pop in and out in two seconds. And when she decides to say screw Peter and go help her bio Dad anyways, BAM! Sylar chilling on her porch like a stalker.

Unfortunately, it seemed like her number was up. She had tried running, hiding, both slugging with a trophy and stabbing him with a knife. Nothing worked and now she's just filled with a paralyzing fear as her body becomes immobilized and shoved against the wall. The last thing she sees is Sylar's terrifying, coldblooded smiled as the _burning,searing,ripping _sensation tears through her sculp. Feeling the pain, and knowing what comes next, Claire looses all hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle pulled into the Bennet's driveway, somewhere she was forbidden to be by both daddy and Bennet himself, and allowed the hum of the car to disappear. She let her hand rest on the key for a second before deciding to leave it in the ignition, just in case she needed a fast getaway. No fumbling around this time.

Not that she's going to need a fast getaway, 'because she's sneaky and subtle, like a ninja. Her brow crinkled; maybe she shouldn't have parked in the driveway. Her car wasn't the quietest thing on the streets and whoever's in the house probably heard her, unless they're busy doing something loud. Like watching a really loud movie, no doubt from a huge collection of DVDs they bought after family outings to the actual theater, on their TV, probably an enormous flat screen with amazing surround sound speakers, on their super comfy sofas and chowing down popcorn.

Elle scowled a little, but began to relax a little when no one came outside to investigate the noise or headlights. Being a surprise always worked to her advantage, gave her the upper hand, no matter the situation. She debated starting the car again, hiding the car further down the road and then sneaking up to the house, but man would that be tedious so she abandons the plan. She is her now, good and ready, and she was not going to let herself procrastinate just because she's a teeny, tiny bit nervous. She takes a deep breath to settle herself, reminding herself that any electricity, deliberate or otherwise, would be seen as a threat, so she has to keep it together.

She quickly, though a little shakily, exited the car, approaching the front door. The smirk she had forced onto her face, because she is Elle bishop and kicks ass (right?), slips at seeing the door already ajar.

She was pretty sure that wasn't normal. She had never lived in a house, that she could remember anyways (stupid Haitian), but she knew people were supposed to shut and lock the door to keep people like her out. Claire may have been annoyingly naïve (and earnest and weepy and so completely self righteous, blah), but she just lost her dad, as far as she knew, and should definitely know better.

Elle stands there a second, a little confused as to what to do. Is she supposed to knock and charm her way inside when the door is already wide open, or is it like a trap and they somehow already knew she was coming and they're just waiting to ambush her. She shifts her feet nervously for a second before squaring her shoulders and preparing to just barge right in. Then right before she actually moves forward, she hears a crash and a muted voice. Elle moves.

As she slides into the doorway of the living room, she sees the cheerleader against the wall, a thin line of blood forming across her forehead in a way Elle is entirely too familiar with (she's seen the pictures). Elle feels the sparks building up before she even makes a conscious decision to help, and it is not even a millisecond before she acts, shooting electricity through her arm _stinging,spreading,shooting _and into Sylar even as he's turning to look at her and her loud shout of exclamation. Maybe it's not smart, letting the enemy know your there, but at least she stopped Claire's forehead from opening any further and it's probably already healing.

Sylar drops fast, she didn't miss this time, and the amount of voltage pushed into him is even more than she dropped Peter with so long ago. And Sylar can't heal. She doesn't know if he down for good, but he won't be up anytime soon.

She clenches her fist, staring at Sylar's downed body. She…she doesn't know what to do. The Company would take care of the rest, even if she brought in the body, but how will she explain this Daddy. She can't say she went looking for Sylar, not after before, and any explanation that involves going to the Bennet's with no orders also involves sitting in a cell next to Sylar.

"Shit shit shit," she mumbles under her breath, trying to come up with a solution, any solution, to her problems. Why do these things always happen to her? This one wasn't about her making some stupid, impulsive decision or ignoring strict orders to do something more fun, she had a plan and now it was ruined.

She looked up from the body for the first time, clenching her fist, and saw the cheerleader staring at her with wide eyes and leaning unsteadily against the wall, half sitting.

"Hi," Elle squeaked out, with a smile and a sarcastic wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle Saves the Day- Chapter 2

"Hi," Elle tells her, even having the nerve to give her a jaunty little wave. The same Elle, who is partially to blame for her Dad getting shot, killed, blackmailed and had the nerve to look her in the eye when she thought her father was dead, and didn't tell her. The same Elle who had just saved her life. Who does she think she is?

Claire's hands, previously limp at her side, clenched into fists so tightly they shook and her eyes that had been staring blankly, widened in shock, snapped into a glare. She pushed up against the wall into a standing position, swaying a little bit on her unsteady feet, and rushed over to the older women.

"What do you think you're doing here," Claire hisses at Elle, posture rigid and voice dripping with hate. "You're not welcome here."

-------

Elle steps back, raising her hands in the universal sign of surrender, "Whoa, Cheerleader, not sure if you noticed, but I just saved you from _mmmm brains! _over there." She was a bit put off by how upset Claire seemed to be. Mohinder was way nicer when she saved his life. It's not like she broke into her house and shocked any of her family members. A little gratitude would be nice. Hmph!

"Yeah, I should be sooo grateful," Clair spits, "If it wasn't for you, my Dad would still be here and it wouldn't be the first time he went against Sylar. He wouldn't have let Sylar get close. You still haven't answered my question, what the hell are you doing here."

Elle blinked, thinking fast. Given how Claire was acting, the pretty please with sugar on top bit would probably not help her to much right now. She knew first hand that the "magic words" only went so far. She could try breaking down and crying, some people would probably feel pity at such a display, but she would not demean herself in front of the stupid Cheerleader. Plus, the best way to get tears would be to really think about her situation and she was trying really hard not to do that.

'Fine,' she thought, crossing her arms in a defensive pose, 'if she wants a company bitch, that's what she'll get.'

"The company owns daddy dearest, _Claire bear, _but with him under house arrest, not HIS house of course, we gotta bring his work to him. In other words, I'm here for his files and his computer. I just happen to be the fantastically beautiful errand girl," Elle stated in a somewhat over the top duh! voice.

Claire smirked bitterly, even as her glare tightened, "They sent the human circuit board to pick up a computer. Geniuses those company men are, but then I knew that the moment I met you. First surveillance and now delivery, shuffling down the totem pole, so I guess the rest of them can't be that stupid." Her smirk twisted into a mug little grin upon seeing the other blonde visibly start to lose her cool.

Elle was barely controlling the growing impulse to zap the superior look right off Claire's face, though a small spark did escape to stingingly dance across her skin. She took a quick breath, knowing that shocking Claire would only hurt her cause and any escaping electricity just made her look incompetent.

"Whatever," she snaps, "Just show me his office."

Claire looks like she's going to protest for a second, but her eyes flicker over the downed Sylar and she abruptly turns and stalks down the hallway.

"I'll be right over there pompom, you just get the computer warmed up for me," Elle calls over Claire's shoulder, voice sugary sweet. Claire rewards this with a certain finger and, eventually, a door slam.

As soon as the door slams, Elle's posture just slumps and her entire body seems to shake. She takes a couple of breaths, because this really is an exhausting day, and then rushes over to Sylar. All bravado aside, her power is pretty much her one constant in life and, whether Bennet is telling the truth about her father or not, her power is what makes her important to him. The very thought of someone else taking it from her, even if it wouldn't end with her dead, sends a shiver down her spine.

She gulps nervously before forcing her hand quickly to Sylar's neck, feeling for a pulse. Elle doesn't know what she wants right now, because he being dead would be so _easy, _yet she remembers all the effort the higher ups put into to keep Sylar alive. She doesn't know why, but Eden is dead because of those orders, Candice too, and she knows somebody in the Company is satisfied with those losses, might be satisfied with her as a loss. Not Daddy, but somebody.

That's why she is so ashamed when her body clenches with dread at the slow, but there, pulse. She should be happy, but she's really, really not. She's collapsed on her knees in front of an unconscious serial murderer, and maybe she's a sociopath, but nothing would please her more than sending one last jump of electricity through his body. Enough to put him down. He can't heal, she stopped that, and it would be so easy. She could make it look like it wasn't her, use a weapon and everyone would see Claire the Super Cheerleader acting in self defense. And nobody would be angry with Claire; no, they would be sooo proud.

She realizes she's practically snarling at the body, but before she can calm herself down, a noise startles her from behind. Still agitated, and a little surprised, her whole body twists and her arm shoots out.

The jolt of bluish electricity misses Claire by an inch; sadly the TV does not survive.

----

Claire is startled of course. In all her death attempts she has not tried electrocution, but she has heard it's very painful. She's used to pain, but the bolt was so close she could feel a hiss or a sting as it passed, and the look of that psycho's face was a little terrifying. For having such a memorable first meeting, what with the supposed death of her dad and all, she has never really thought of the other blond as scary. She was mostly protected by West before, and it wasn't her that led directly to her Dad's injury. Their second meeting was vaguely pathetic. She was completely incensed to see Elle spying on her family without a hint of sympathy, in hindsight it made Claire even angrier since Elle could have stopped their grief then and there. Nothing in the way she fumbled in her car or insulted her with blue slusho covering her scared Claire though. Elle had always seemed slightly pathetic, like she was nothing but a weapon full of arrogance and fake bravado. She had only a glance at how miserable Elle looked with her bullet wound before her Dad got his own, but it was enough.

Now, though, Claire could understand. Intellectually, she knew the most Elle could do was cause her pain, but her eyes right now made her wonder. They weren't pouty or frustrated or uneasy like she'd seen before. The way Elle was looking at her at this moment, with a glint of madness in her eyes, she knew why people called her insane. Claire thought it was the sort of immaturity that she carried herself with, like she really just didn't get the emotional part of being human. How else could she see them grieving and not feel the tiniest bit of unease, just sit there drinking her stupid slusho and watching like a family voyeur. But the malice covering Claire's face gave her pause. That looks said that even if she couldn't kill Claire, she'd do a thorough job trying. And enjoy it.

Of course that feeling was soon drowned by the anger at once again being attacked in her own home for no reason. Her entire body clenched up and she prepared to let loose onto Elle.

"What the hell is your problem? You heal so it can't be brain damage." Apparently Elle has her own word vomit to unleash and is quicker on the draw. "I'm a foot away from a known serial murderer and you decide it would be a great time to trudge right in. Fine, don't thank me from saving your annoying, self righteous behind or for stopping Sylar from becoming unstoppable, but could you stop being so full of yourself for a couple freaking minutes so I can figure out how to handle this complete and utter disaster."

Claire stares as Elle, breathing hard and jolts of energy dancing across her clenched fist, and wonders when Elle became the wrong party. 'Never,' she tells herself before gathering herself up again to tell Elle off.

"Sit down and be good for two seconds while I get some tranquilizers out of my car so he doesn't wake up on us and eat our brains," proclaims Elle, still glaring and cutting her off again, before she shoots out of the house leaving Claire blinking incredulously at her backside.

"... my brain…"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So here it is, the third chapter. After this I'm going to try to get a little more action and a little less exposition in the chapters. Somebody needs to tell me though, is Elle too hard to read. I tried to make her thought process a little erratic, but I'm worried it's to confusing. So hey enjoy… and please review, I got nothing last chapter.

Chapter Three

Elle was furious. She had tried so hard to stay in control. She hadn't responded when the stupid cheerleader blew up at her for helping or when that stupid cheerleader openly mocked her. But stupid Sylar gave her stupid goose bumps and she just got spooked. She got spooked and she blew it.

She ripped open her car door and flung herself inside, trying desperately to get rid of the frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. God, it was so much easier when someone was telling you what to do. She had never in her whole life done what she is doing now, not having any orders or plans. For all her apparent craziness, she really was a daddy's girl. She had been in the company her whole life; it was why she had never understood what Peter was so upset about. Her room was really just a modified cell and she only had enough ventures outside to teach her basic skills, like buying things and driving. Most of her human interactions came from prisoners and Daddy's employees, and she had only been allowed to do missions recently. Not that she was upset about that or anything. Yeah, she wished sometimes that her life had been as fun and easy as Claire's, but she knew her purpose and Daddy loved her enough to do what was necessary to prepare her for that purpose. Still…. when she sees Claire in her perfect house and her perfect family… she can't help but want to ruin it. Especially when Claire acts like such a bitch. So now she was outside, in her car, supposedly getting tranquilizers.

There were tranquilizers in the car, of course; she hadn't just used that as an excuse to escape. Daddy refused to let her get her own car, said she'd blow it up or something, so she always used company cars, which, by the way, she'd never blown up, except that once when she was still learning, just to show Daddy how responsible she was with her toys. The company cars came fully stocked with all sorts of goodies, including tranquilizers. The problem was her inability to actually use them.

She calmed herself, deep breaths, and thought out her options. She had been trained to use tranquilizers, agent protocol, but it had been a really long time since then. She hadn't been on too many missions, but on those few missions she had been on, it was her "one of them" that had always used them. And usually they didn't need to use them. Even the strongest evolved humans, like Sylar and Peter, would usually be out for hours, or dead, with a good shock. Still, with Sylar, it was better safe than sorry. But even if she managed to poke him right, she might not give him enough and would wake up too quickly. Or, a little voice in her head whispered, give him too much and he might die.

"Shit," she groaned, shaking the thought, as enticing as it may be, out of her head. Most evolved ones, even deadly ones like Sylar, didn't scare her enough to want to kill them. Normally she just wanted them in cells, harmless and hers, to play with. Something about Sylar disturbed her, though. She couldn't place her finger on the feeling, but whenever she looked at him, she felt… something. And it wasn't pleasant.

Ok, after her little, tiny episode, even without shocking anyone, Claire wouldn't be helping her willingly. All her hard work down the drain. And she still had to do something with Sylar, something that didn't involve death, without Daddy finding out she was at the Bennet's. Without Bennet finding out she was at the Bennet's. Plus, she still wanted those files.

God, it was so much easier when she was in a position of superiority and could easily get what she wanted. It had been a long time, though, with peter tricking her, Bennet playing head games, Daddy just fed up with her failures, and even Mohinder thought he was better than her.

Her head shot up and a victorious smile appeared on her face. Mohinder owed her one; she had saved his life. Mohinder was a scientist; he would know how much drugs to pump Sylar up with and how to poke him. Company employed, the directory would have his phone number. A more content smile snuck on her face as her hand darted for the car's phone.

She'd have to be careful so he didn't spill to Daddy. Even if he promised not to tell, Daddy was wily and Mohinder was easily manipulated. For a supposedly genius scientist, he wasn't very bright. Pretty, though.

Claire sat on her couch, glaring at Sylar's body. A single twitch and she would be out the door, running for Elle to shock him again. She pulled her knees to her chest at the thought of the blond sociopath. She was still thinking about Elle blowing up at her. Claire had only been checking to see what was taking so long, probably throw in another jab. If anyone deserved to be angry it was her; she almost got fried. Yet her anger for the other blond was slowly draining away now that she had time to think about her day. She still hated Elle, but it had lessened. Elle looked pretty freaked out considering she had been sent on an errand job and instead bagged Sylar. You'd think she'd be jumping for joy and zapping defenseless animals. Yet, she seemed unreasonably upset.

Back when she thought the company had killed her Dad, all she could feel was hatred. She felt sad too, but, for the most part, anger and revenge was on the forefront of her mind. She was probably still in shock, but, unlike her mother and Lyle, she had felt like she was losing her dad for a long time now. Discovering her dad's true identity was such a rollercoaster of love and hate that when he was killed, she didn't know how she should feel; guilty, upset, happy? Not happy. But no matter the emotion, it was the company's fault and it was so easy to just focus her energy on them. And without her dad, she could get revenge in a way she always longed for, where it would hurt the company the most. West didn't understand; his leaving was both a relief and another agonizing betrayal. She really liked him, but sometimes they just didn't share the same wavelength and she wondered if they both just wanted somebody who understood. But he didn't understand.

When her dad made his appearance she felt relief, but soon that changed. Now when she thought about the company, the only thing she felt was defeat. All her plans for revenge were ruined and they still had her dad under their control, because of her. With Elle's involvement in their plots, it was so easy to use her as a substitute. Logically she knew that Elle wasn't very high up on the food chain, and hadn't had much to do with her dad getting shot. Ironically, she was just the spark that started the mess. But she was angry at herself for being defeated so easily and upset about what a mess her life was turning into. Elle was not only an acceptable target; it just felt so good to fight with her.

Claire was not used to feeling like the one on control, not with how her life had been going, but despite Elle being older, Claire always felt like she was winning with Elle. Elle seemed so easy to defeat sometimes, not physically, but it was like she was always flailing and looking for help. Sure, Elle could shock her, but that meant she couldn't think of anything else to say, it meant Claire won. And Claire could take the electrocution. With Elle it was darkly amusing to see how far she could be pushed, provoked, before she lost it.

That was why the earlier incident was so disconcerting. Claire had pushed and prodded and Elle just held her tongue and barely fought back. Then walks into the room and BAM! They need a new TV. Claire was sort of in a loss.

Still, it was true what Elle said earlier, Claire was sort of in her debt. Despite her claims that her dad could protect her, she still remembered the last time her dad had tried. He had done everything in his power, excluding talking to her and including giving her mom brain damage, and yet Sylar had still found her. Jackie ended up dead and Peter almost died saving her. Elle, on the other hand, had saved her with barely a thought. Claire was so sick of being saved.

Her power made her feel like a constant victim, unable to help others and really, besides guaranteed survival, unable to help herself. Sometimes she really envied Elle for her powers. She can still remember that terrifying moment when she was sure Brody was going to rape her, even if he couldn't. Her powers wouldn't help her out at all, except maybe making it impossible for her to go to the cops. Elle would have obliterated him.

Still, she should suck it up and at least say thank you. Then she could go right back to hating Elle. In fact, she should do it right now; Sylar unsupervised would make a great excuse for a quick leave. She gave Sylar a quick, light kick, just to make sure he was still out, and quickly sprinted out of the room.

Outside she is surprised to see Elle not rummaging around the car for tranquilizers, but instead on a phone. So, apparently, Elle left her alone in the house with a downed serial murderer to chat on the phone. Just when she was ready to ease up a tiny bit, Elle pulls this shit. Claire crept up around the car, staying just out of Elle's sight. She got all pissed off because Claire accidently surprised her, well this time she really would sneak up on her. Sure, maybe it was a little juvenile, a little petty, but so was Elle. She stopped real close and then heard what Elle was talking about.

"Listen, Mohinder, I can't tell you more than that. I saved your life, you owe me and I'm not going to hurt anyone so you're stupid conscious is fine," Elle whined, looking somewhat haggard and nervously biting at her nails. Claire squinted in confusion and decided that it might be better to listen in on this conversation. What was Elle doing that needed hiding?

"Oh right, because you're just right all the time. Like when you said Daddy wouldn't be mad at me, which went over real well. I was right and you were wrong. He was furious, said I was a failure, and all I want from you right now is to tell me how much tranquilizer to give," Elle snarled, no longer in a whiny mood. Her entire body kept moving, legs shifting and hands wandering, so she was still pretty nervous. Claire couldn't help but wonder at the conversation. When had Elle saved Mohinder's life? And Elle's dad was mad at her for it? Claire was completely baffled at where this was going; why did she call Mohinder in the first place?

"No, I already told you. I'm not telling you who… Because you'll make a big deal out of it… and you coming to tranq him yourself is the worst possible thing that could happen," Elle continued, sounding more than a bit exasperated. Her moods really seemed to shift fast, but at least the exchange made some sense. Mohinder wasn't coming anywhere near her house, not after what he had pulled, but if he knew Sylar was here, he'd certainly try.

"Whatever, thanks. Have fun with what's her name," Elle finished, slamming the phone shut. "Shit," Elle sighed as she leaned against the car. "Way too hard."

"What's too hard," Claire popped in with a sneaky smile. She was disappointed when Elle didn't even jump. She just groaned and looked at Claire.

"Life," she stated and grabbed a bag that was sitting next to her. "Let's go check on our unconscious little camper."


	4. A Sociopath with Paranoid Delusions

Hey, thanks for all the reviews. As a reward, here is chapter four. I tried to get more dialogue in there and more action. Let me know if it's working or what. This chapter is a little longer, I almost stopped at various points, but I did finish the first encounter if you would. More Notes at the bottom….

Enjoy

Chapter Four

The two of them entered the house in silence, though Claire let out a sigh of relief at seeing Sylar's still unconscious body.

Personally Elle wouldn't have minded too much if he had escaped, as long as he didn't come right back for revenge. It would have been much easier if she could pretend nothing had happened. She clenched her fist, ignoring the soft sting of sparks, and reluctantly shuffled over to the downed body.

It was easier, though, to focus on Sylar right now. She could compartmentalize and prioritize, as Daddy would say, and worry about the now instead of the later. She was probably all sorts of screwed anyways. She was even beginning to suspect that she would be forced to come back later for the files. Later, unfortunately, might not be for a long, long time, depending on Daddy's reaction to his early birthday gift, her secret excuse for how she ended up with a drugged, shocked Sylar in the back of her car.

Unfortunately for her present situation, Mohinder couldn't give her specifics on how long Sylar would be affected, not without information that she wasn't able to give, and he sounded all kinds of suspicious. No doubt he'd call Daddy, despite him owing her, and she would get in trouble for going of half cocked no matter what excuse she used.

Looking at his pale, unconscious body, she imagined jabbing the cold needle into him and gave a shudder. Not only did she not really know what she was doing, imagine death by needle, but she really didn't like needles. Despite just about everyone calling her a sadist, she didn't like cutting and poking. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but that sort of thing freaked her out. She hated going to the doctors, even a Company doctor who wasn't allowed to hurt her. Her much preferred method of causing pain was her electricity; seeing people spasm from her jolts, nice and clean with no blood or creepy cold metal that prods and pokes, gave her shivers of pleasure and control.

She wished she could call in back up and a good transportation vehicle, but she'd have two angry dads on her back if the Company knew where she was. And as much as she didn't want Daddy mad, Bennet might break out just to kill her in her sleep. No back up and no orders, plus sneaky, sneaky Mohinder probably pro-and-conning selling her out, were making her feel guilty, like she was in the wrong.

And nervous, but that was because PomPom was acting weird. She was quiet and twitchy, shifting positions and playing with her hands. And she wouldn't stop staring at Elle. Elle hated being stared at, examined. Like needles, it was a hate she never understood, but people who looked at her for too long usually ended up a smoking, twitching pile of skin. And right now she just wanted to make Claire a smoking, twitching pile of skin. Especially since Elle had the sneaking suspicion that her little episode earlier was too much for the cheerleader and, the second Sylar was down for the count, Claire was planning on sinking a knife in her back. Even now Claire was paying apt attention as Elle fumbled to get the vial of tranquilizer, seemingly enraptured at Elle's shaking hands as she gripped the needle.

-

"Hey," Claire nervously implored, cutting off Elle's musings as she examined the vial. Elle didn't turn around, continuing her anxious approach to Sylar, but she did tense in attention. "I just, ah," Claire continued haltingly," wanted to, um, wanted to say that, even though I still hate you and especially the company; Thank you for, you know, before. I do appreciate it, even if acted, ah, not appreciative, and I am grateful for the help. If the situation ever reverses itself, I'll do my best to pay you back."

Elle let out a sharp, startling laugh and turned around rapidly. Claire took a stunned step back, flustered at having Elle's gaze suddenly on her. She was shocked at how sincere the laugh was, not biting or mocking, and astonished by the brilliant smile on Elle's face. The first real smile she has seen from the older girl and she was a little amazed that it looked natural and cheerful, not crazed or disturbed like she would have expected.

"I doubt you'd be much help, Cheerleader, but I appreciate the gesture. I'll keep it in mind," Elle all but giggled, "Wow, though, is that what you were nervous about. Geez, I thought you were preparing to stab a knife in me or something. Really creeping me out." The obvious relief in Elle's voice was enough to give Claire her own case of giggles.

"Nah, I save the stabbing for people trying to remove my scalp," Claire responded with a rueful grin. Elle returned the grin, but then abruptly dropped it as she figured out what that meant. She dropped to her knees and jerkily turned the body over; he had been crumbled face down which hid knife wound Elle was now gaping at.

"Shit, you stabbed him," she screeched, looking at Claire incredulously. Claire immediately became defensive, arms crossed and righteous indignation covering her face, but she didn't have the chance to defend herself as Elle was already in motion.

"Never mind," she spat, hustling to snatch his arms, "just grab his legs."

"What," Claire exclaimed, disbelief dripping from her voice, "Why?"

Elle glanced up at Claire with a look normally reserved for the mentally disabled and Peter.

"I need to get him to the car, to the company, before he bleeds to death. I don't know how he still alive, but it's a damn lucky thing I didn't shoot him up. Now help me out, I can't carry him by myself," Elle explained, voice heavy with both exasperation and panic.

"Let him bleed to death; the world would be a better place," Claire countered, angry that, after all the pain he caused, Elle cared if he died.

Elle knew this was probably true; she had already gone over the facts a thousand times in her head. But despite all the reasons why Sylar deserved death, there was still a gigantic reason why Elle couldn't let him die.

"Daddy would kill me. I don't know why they're obsessed with him, but they've had so many chances to get rid of him that if I let him die now, when I could've stopped it, I… I… I don't know what my dad would do. I got to get him to the company. They can take over, save his life or let him die, as long as it's out of my hands," Elle practically pleaded her case to Claire. Seeing the cheerleader glaring at her, knowing she wasn't getting any help, was moving Elle to hysterics. She grabbed around his chest and tried to pull him along, but he was so heavy and she was so small and she couldn't stop the frustrated tears building up in her eyes. She let go of him and turned back to Claire, trying to ignore the blood pasted to her chest.

"Please, you… you don't understand. He might not survive anyway, but then Daddy can blame the doctors and not me. He's already mad at me right now, really mad, and just finding Sylar, living or dead, in my hands is gonna make him blow a gasket, but dead is worse and I need your help. I'm sorry for whatever, spying on you and shocking you and your boyfriend, whatever just please help me, please…" Elle begged, trying not to think about how pitiful and weak and pathetic she probably looked. She was so desperate; she'd lick Claire's shoes if it would get her to help.

Claire, for her part, was feeling disconcerted at seeing a desperate Elle, splatters of blood on her shirt and tears on her face, begging for her help. Claire didn't particularly like the defeated expression on Elle's face, and the small, glowing sparks were freaking her out. She didn't think Elle knew it was happening, which was a little worrisome, but they were a little intimidating. Still, Claire was not backing down.

"For a psychopath with the ability to electrocute any attackers, you're awfully scared of daddy. Doesn't mean I'm backing down. The Companies lost Sylar more than once; I don't trust them to keep him locked up. Plus, I don't know how seriously I can take your poor me act when you never tried calling for reinforcement. Maybe you're more afraid of someone else getting the credit," Claire stated, standing form and looking at Elle imperiously. Elle was at her wit's end and, just like the tears flowing from her eyes; she couldn't stop the words suddenly spewing from her mouth.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I can't call for help 'cause then he'd know where I was. After getting shot and screwing up watching you and loosing Sylar at Mohinder's, Daddy said I was a complete failure and I'm not allowed out and… and… your dad said these things, these horrible, nasty things, but I couldn't find proof," Elle rambled, her words coming out quick and barely decipherable.

"I can't remember and it was empty, my file was empty. I can't redeem myself for Daddy and he might have done stuff and I just wanted to find out the truth. I came here to find out, but Sylar screwed up everything. Everything is ruined and I don't know what to do…" Elle finished her hysterics with a quiet sob and the look of a mistreated puppy. Claire felt like she was supposed to say something, preferably comforting, but she hadn't understood most of what she had heard. All she could understand was that Elle hadn't been sent by the Company, but was looking for…something… And her dad was somehow involved.

"Did… my dad send you here?" Claire tentatively questioned, trying to understand the situation better. Elle let out a sharp, remarkably bitter, bark of laughter.

"Like Bennet would ever let me near his precious little girl, he'd kill me if he knew I was anywhere near you," Elle answered sardonically, with a look on her face Claire was shocked to recognize as jealousy.

"Oh," Claire mumbled, still unsure how to respond. She watched in silence as Elle dragged herself back over to Sylar and renewed her attempts at grabbing his body. She seemed extremely delicate beside someone Claire saw only as a monster, especially after her little break down and Claire was hit with an unexpected surge of guilt.

"I.." Claire started nervously, but instead slowly walked over to Elle and grabbed Sylar's feet. After all, there was very little chance he would survive anyway and she did kind of owe Elle.

Elle looked at her, eyes wide with astonishment, before she moved quickly to grab is upper body, murmuring a quiet thanks. They had moved all of two steps, jostling Sylar body around in their attempt, when they were interrupted.

"What is going on here?" Sandra Bennet exclaimed, staring down at the two girls and the unconscious body. Both girls dropped Sylar as if burned and looked at Sandra guiltily.

"Mom," Claire started, not quite sure what to say. She wasn't trying to hide anything, she just didn't know where to start, her day was to be written off as a mess and it was not the easiest thing to explain. Elle saw Claire stumbling and, worried that Claire would get in parental trouble and not help her with Sylar, quickly spoke up.

"Sylar attacked your daughter. I was just her to pick up folders and saw him slicing her forehead so I stopped him, but I have to get him to the company because he's bleeding from this stab wound and Claire was just helping me to...to..." Elle petered off, still not sure what had changed Claire's mind and unsure of how to finish the sentence.

"To get them out of our house," continued Claire with a little white lie. She doubted that Elle would appreciate hearing that Claire felt sorry for her and that was why she helped out. She didn't notice the way Elle stiffened when Claire mention wanting _THEM _out.

"Oh," Sandra muttered, obviously flustered, "Well, if you're trying to save his life, all that fumbling is only going to make the wound worse." While Sandra still didn't get what was going on, but she had caught the small, grateful smile her daughter had sent Elle; the first smile she had seen on that face in days.

She had gotten used to these bizarre situations and at least she knew she'd remember this later. The constant loss of memory and sense of being manipulated by loved ones was a hard thing to deal with, Sandra knew, and it was something she and Elle shared. She was willing to be a bit lenient and didn't mind helping her out, especially after her husband practically tortured the girl. The memory of her, wet and defeated, tugged at Sandra's maternal heartstrings, and seeing her here now, tearstains and blood covered, only strengthened her resolve to help.

Panic was once again filling Elle, the day was wearing her out and even now her limbs were starting to feel numb and everything seemed too quiet, muffled. She felt completely exhausted, but time was wasting all her efforts were, once again, making things worse. She had to swallow back hysterical, biting laughter, but couldn't seem to find any words. Claire saw Elle standing there, shaking, with a far off, panicked expression and felt another surge of pity.

"What else can we do, Mom? If we do nothing, he'll bleed to death in our living room," Claire questioned.

"Why don't you call for help-"

"No," Elle shrieked, alarmed, "I can't call the Company!"

"I don't mean the Company," Sandra haltingly continued, shocked at Elle's vehement response, "I meant that you can do what any non-Company person would do. Call 911. This is basically a break-in gone wrong and the ambulance and cops would come and take care of Sylar. We'd have to give statements, but then it would all be out of our hands."

Elle stared at Sandra with something akin to wonder for a moment, remembering years of being told not to involve the local authorities. Everything was to be done through the Company, and, while they could maneuver and manipulate the government, it is always easier for to go under the radar. But, Elle thought with a smirk, this was an entirely new situation. She was suddenly in motion, grabbing the Bennet's phone and shoving it into an incredulous Claire's hands.

"I'm gonna take off, then, since you have everything under control. I can't be here when the police arrive, of course, but call as soon as I'm gone. Make sure to sound really distressed. All though, I guess Weepy and earnest would also work, I guess. I'll make sure the Company discovers where he is and gets to him before he wakes up, if he wakes up," Elle spouted quickly, grabbing everything she had brought in. She flitted over to the doorway, obviously about to leave, when she suddenly stopped and glanced unsurely at Claire, suddenly nervous.

"Ummm, thanks for before. Can I come back soon, to… uh… pick up the files," she stammered, still thinking about Claire's earlier reason for helping. She did still want to look at her files, but now Claire at least knew she was lying and she wasn't sure where to go from there. Claire, in response, nodded with barely a hesitation.

"Yeah, any time. For the files," Claire responded with surreptitious glance at her mother, unsure of what she should say. As the older blonde hurriedly scurried off, Claire decided that she would only tell her mom what was necessary; after all, she didn't know the whole story. She was determined to figure it out though; get Elle figured out.

-

Elle sat in her car, driving and nerves still twittering. When she got back, Daddy would be waiting for her. Wondering where she was all day. Hopefully Mohinder would have kept his trap shut and all she would have to do is make up a story. As an ambulance passed by, she thought of how she could possibly hint that Sylar was in a hospital, or that he had attacked Claire. A plan started to form in her head, though. Bennet would probably want assurance that they hadn't done anything to his family. Well, he would after she threatened his precious family, not that she would attack them after they helped her. But he didn't know that. She could even use the threatening to try and get more information about her past. That was believable. This time Bennet would be the one manipulated and, no matter what happens, she would get some sort of victory. Although, anyway this plays out, Daddy will most likely get upset and yell at her like when she ruined it with Claire. She could picture it now…

'_Don't provoke Bennet Elle. He's not even in your league.'_

What does that even mean? It didn't matter, for the first time in her life, though, she had completely and totally gone against his wishes. And she was sure she wouldn't get caught. It was invigorating; a rush of freedom and adrenaline. Well, she'd feel this way again soon. The next time she saw Claire.

NEXT TIME ON HEROES (but not mine)…

2 years ago an eclipse occurred and at that same exact time Heroes around the world, or at least America and that one guy in Japan, received their powers. Okay it was generally, somewhat around the same time. But they all happened… except Claire who had already been taping her exploits for a while, but everyone else…except Nathan, whose powers awakened during during an attempt on his life, and Peter, whose awakened early enough to copy his mother's future dreams. And Nikki who had it early enough to frame her husband, who also had his to escape… and all the old generation, especially Adam. Plus Elle had her's for a while too…. Ummm… but now another eclipse will take them away…somehow….SHIRTLESS SYLAR!!!!!

..did we distract them…

Sorry, I needed to get that of my chest… about my story though. I had sort of completely forgot that Claire had stabbed Sylar, what with it being completely ineffectual, so be kind with how I tried to fix that. I think Sylar had to have had some power that helped with stab wounds anyway. Remember when Hiro gutted him and he like crawled into a sewer or something and then the company fixed him up… whatever.

Review Please..


	5. And Running Out Of Places To Go

Author's note: Dear God, my favorite character is dead…why Kring, why? I've put up with all the crap and the inconsistencies and this is how you repay me. Remember gang, just 'cause she's dead, doesn't mean we quit writing about her. That always seems to happen and I don't know if I can take it.

So this chapter was supposed to quick bit at company then all Elle and Claire…well, Claire doesn't make it in this chapter. I could have kept writing and given a super long chapter, but it works as a split and I figure you guys waited enough, what with my other story ideas popping up.** But, if you prefer longer wait for longer chapters, no guarantee but when it happens to me naturally, or like the somewhat shorter ones, just let me know and I'll try to oblige. **

Elle Saves the Day

An Agent, A Villain, An Orphan, And Running Out Of Places To Go

(I can't believe she's dead, I just can't)

Elle nervously paced in the hallway near level five. When she had gotten home (the_company_not_a_**house**not_a_**home**) she was, she discovered that she didn't need to worry about Daddy yelling at her. She didn't have to make elaborate excuses or stories. She didn't have to charm him into submission or make him feel guilty about doubting her. He hadn't even noticed she was gone; when she had found him to make her case, trying to escape punishment, she found out that he thought she had been wallowing in her room (not_a_**cell**not_a_**cell**) all day. Didn't realize that she had been off playing hero with the cheerleader. Didn't realize that she could have died if the circumstances had shifted.

This was a good thing, Elle tried to convince herself, blinking away tears. After all, Daddy's negligence just meant she didn't have to worry about him discovering where she had been all day. It probably wasn't even negligence; Elle had just done a fantastic job getting away unnoticed. She was a great agent, capable of fooling even Daddy. It wasn't Daddy being (_cold_uncaring**cruel**) too busy to notice, it was her doing what she had been trained to do in an incredibly effective manner. That was it.

Bennet, though, was going to be much harder. Daddy may not notice her little, tiny, white lies, but Bennet is really sharp. She would have to use bit of acting skill and manipulation she had at her disposal. Luckily, most of her life was spent pretending to be someone else, trying on different personalities like outfits, so it shouldn't be that difficult. Right.

Elle took a deep breath, steeling herself, before barging into level five. She walked quickly past the glass cells, head held high and ignoring the jeers and calls of the many prisoners. She stopped in front of Bennet's cell and watched him play with that stupid ball for a moment, waiting for him to see her. She kept a cold, calculating expression on her face, hoping that it would keep her at a distance for a little while. She stood for a minute before deciding that Bennet was being a sore loser and ignoring her, so she entered the room without waiting, a small frown tugging at her lips. Bennet continued to act as if she wasn't there, continued to bounce that goddamn ball, so she decided there was only one way to get his attention. The next time he threw the ball; she shot her hand out and intercepted it. Okay, technically there were two ways, but she was trying to get through this conversation without shocking him. He finally shifts his head to look at her, deceptively calm.

"Elle," he said in a bored tone, not a trace of amusement or curiosity (or**_anger_**or**_hate_**or_**fear**_) showing in his eyes. Elle refused to react, even though her hands were _aching _to clench or twitch or anything to try and calm her nerves. She wasn't ready for this…this ruse. She can still picture Bennet telling her about unicorns and ponies, remember seeing him move and suddenly feeling the pain of a bullet. She blinks and remembers what she's doing here, what's at risk. She positions herself for the role, anxious and trying to appear in control. It's something that she has a lot of experience with and knows that the only acts Bennet will believe are the ones closest to the truth. Act natural is her internal mantra as she gazes at him with unflinching grey eyes. She is calm, collected, in control. The ball is in her court. She is ready to slowly reel him in, ready to pretend to want to go round two in the weasel information game. The trick is to be smooth, subtle.

"There's no proof, no files or folders, about what you said…with my dad," she blurts, feeling foolish, stupid, for jumping in so obviously about something so true. She wanted to seem wanting, but this had the potential to turn ugly real fast. She reminded herself to not mention the possibility of outside files and continued her plea. "I mean, there is a folder on me, but it's completely empty, not even the bare necessities like starting date or birthday. I mean, there are many possible reasons, reasons that make sense, but I just wanted to see if…if there was anything else…anything I should know about." She turns her head away to hide the tears that had unreasonably and illogically appeared, after all this was a show so she wasn't emotionally involved. She wasn't.

When she looked back, Bennet was still just staring at her coldly, condescendingly. She couldn't pinpoint it, but, for some reason, when she looked at him… it was like he was laughing at her. Something about his eyes, maybe, seemed to mock her. Her stomach dropped out and her blood lit on fire. He thought he had her fooled, but she knew he was trying to play her, get her desperate. He thought she would betray Daddy, the only person who cared about her, for some stupid words. He just wanted to use her, maybe to help him escape or keep his little Claire-bear safe. It was why she didn't, couldn't, trust him and his stupid tales, she didn't know if he was just using truths to manipulate her or if he was spewing lies. She had to get those files… she snapped back to attention, cursing her wandering mind, when Bennet opened his stupid, lying mouth.

"I don't know, Elle. Last time I almost got in very serious trouble. I don't really feel like helping the sociopath for no reason today, especially when it's dangerous for me…what would Bob say?" he replies, and she knows that she isn't imagining the mocking this time. She gnaws at her lip, fighting the urge to scream, to yell, because, really, where would his poor, impressionable cheerleading daughter be if the sociopath hadn't felt like helping for no reason. She shouldn't be too angry, though, because this conversation is working with her plan. But the rage is liquid lightning in her blood and her mouth flies open on her own violation.

"I could make you," she snarls before she realizes exactly what it is she just said. She quickly averts her rapidly coloring face, because she knows where this is going. This, she thinks as Bennet begins to snigger derisively, is why she shouldn't open her mouth when she is angry.

"I believe," Bennet says with a smirk, "that we have already had this conversation and it ended with you realizing how ineffectual your threats are." She narrows her eyes; hearing Bennet's words differently, hearing him call _her_ ineffectual, call _her_ a failure. And this time she stop the sparks from developing, lets them suddenly crawl across her hand. Because this time she has the right words, words she planned on the entire drive home. She saunters over to Bennet, stopping right next to him, and allows the sparks to shoot across her entire body chaotically. She smirks nastily at him, even as he acts unaffected, because she can practically taste victory.

"You're right, of course. I won't get any answers by shocking you. I might even get over excited, and then won't I be in trouble…but that doesn't mean I can't make you talk. In case you forgot, you're stuck in this little cell while everything, everyone, you've tried protect are outside. You can't be a hero from inside these glass walls, can't stop the sociopath from hurting your family," she sneers, lingering on the hateful label at the end. Bennet shoots up in an instant, face exploding into a glare, and she steps back before she can stop herself. An angry Bennet is scary, and she hates herself for that. Inside this small room, with her overflowing with bright blue lights, there is no way he could harm her. Still, she finds him one of the most terrifying people in level five, even without powers. Remembers respecting him, wanting his respect in return. Remembers the horrible sadness and doubt when she heard about Claude, probably her favorite 'one of us.' And remembers the fear of what she doesn't remember. She swallows the fear and crosses her arms, trying to keep a smirk in place.

"If you touch them-"

"You'll do nothing. You sacrificed your ability to do anything. If I touch them, zap them, if I kill them; you won't even know. For all you know, I paid your family a visit last night. Maybe I electrocuted that rat you call a dog, or burned the entire house down. You can't touch me," she snarls at him, interrupting whatever vague threat he was going to come up with.

"The deal was-"

"I know exactly what the deal was, but," and here she grinned maliciously, coating the words with sugar, "what you don't know can't hurt you, and what you can't find out can't hurt me. We'll negotiate the terms of your surrender later. Tootles." Elle turned and strutted out the door, feeling triumphant and wishing she had someone she could boast to, someone on her side.

The rest of the morning was spent on the sidelines, watching events unfold around her. She didn't have to wait long before her father was called to Bennet's cell, her pretending to hide in her room. But she wasn't hiding. In truth, she was a little nervous, but only because everything was going so well. She had never been one for plans, most of her actions were fueled by higher orders or impulsive, spilt second decision, but watching her dominos fall was amazing. She didn't know if she was just lucky or if she was born to be a manipulator, but she had never felt so in control, so powerful, so competent. Watching a scheme unfurl gave her that same feeling of dominance that occurred when she made muscles twitch and spasm under the assault of her electricity.

So when she was called into Daddy's office only an hour after she had spoken with Bennet, and totally manipulated his ass, she was much more confident in the face of a scolding. He was, of course, furious, even though he was trying to remain calm. It was something she could tell a mile away and something he had learned to do when she was young. When he got loud and angry, it basically gave her permission to do the same, which never had very good results. He had long since learned that quiet explanations of why he was so disappointed (_ashamed_she_was_a**failure**) got the result he desired. But not today, because she was already angry with him and she had a plan the required her to disappoint him. If he was disappointed then she was winning and not a failure.

So she marched into Daddy's office, trying to control her prideful swagger, and sat down in front of him. She kept her eyes of his face and her hands toying with her clothes, occasionally giving out little sparkles. This wasn't Bennet, it was Daddy and for Daddy she had to appear guilty. Otherwise he would get suspicious, although he would be wrong about what because she knew Daddy didn't think she was smart enough to pull off what she was pulling off (she'd**show**him). Guilt also worked because it eventually becomes _sorrys_ and _don't be mads_. A contrite Elle is a disciplined Elle. She made sure to flinch when Daddy began speaking.

"Elle," he said, trying to get her focused on him, "Do you know why I called you here."

"No," she said quickly, only glancing at him for a second. She doesn't know what Bennet told him; hopefully not that she threatened him for her file, so she has to test the waters. He looks at her through his glasses and she can't tell what he is thinking. She learned to read his moods years ago and, although he seems frustrated, he doesn't seem mad at her.

"For some reason, Bennet decided now would be a good time to request reports on his family," he continues, and Elle holds back a scoff at the thought of Bennet requesting anything, even as a prisoner, "We, of course, had no problem with this. We left his family alone so we had no problem proving it. We did hit a snag, however. It seems Sylar decided to pay the family a visit after you let him escape with a cure for his powers." This really did sting, but she fought through and asked the important, secret keeping question.

"Are they dead? Can…can Sylar…is he invincible?" she asked, keeping a tremor in her voice. It wasn't hard; the thought of an unkillable Sylar was pretty terrifying.

"No, it seems the cheerleader had some fight in her. She stabbed him and somehow knocked him out. The police got involved, because that family can' keep anything under wraps, and we've sent out a recovery team to pick up Sylar. If a cheerleader can hold off Sylar, than so can we. We've, of course, kept Bennet in the dark about the incident, giving him limited information. I brought you in here because it seems like the proper time to inform you of your new status. If Sylar had succeeded, who knows what the repercussions could have been, and it all would have been on your head. We've tried you as a field agent and I think we both agree that it is not working out. Even the cheerleader, who has no offensive power, was able to bring down a Sylar with his powers restored, and yet you, who has been trained your entire life for this type of situation, was unable to bring him down when he was powerless. I don't know what else we can do Elle, I want you to succeed, but your just not working with me. So starting at the end of the week you are to be confined to your room until further notice, until we can figure something else out," he finished, hiding behind his glasses. His tone was filled with a mixture of disapproval and mocking kindness, and Elle lost all of her hard earned confidence.

All her plans were basically gone and she was going to be locked up again, all alone, and she didn't know how to stop it. She ached to tell him that it wasn't Claire that had stopped Sylar, it was her. She had done it, proven herself, and she couldn't tell him, couldn't tell anyone. But she had to do something; she wouldn't let herself be locked up again.

"Daddy, you…you can't. I have been so loyal to you, I…I barely ever disobey you and most things are accidents. I try so hard and…what can I do to prove myself."

"It's too late for that Elle; I have already given you so many chances. We'll do our best to find your proper niche, give you some more training, and we'll see what happens. A few more tests and maybe we can improve your chances on the field a bit," he stated in what Elle guessed was a supposed to be a comforting tone. Elle tried to form words, but all she could do was gasp and sputter with an odd laugh thrown in. She clenched her eyes to stop her tears, but she saw imaginary needles and wires beneath her lids. Tests, if Bennet was telling the truth, meant experiments…god. It was all going so well.

"Fine," she choked out through clenched teeth, standing up abruptly. "I'll take the training and the test and I'll just…just wiz through them. Much faster than the stupid cheerleader would have. I'll be the best agent you have." She doesn't know what he wants to hear, doesn't know what he could possibly expect after hearing those horrible, horrible words, but this is all she can come up with. It's either this or just give in to the explosion of electricity that's building inside of her. She quickly begins to exit the room, unable to even stand the sight of Da—her father.

"Where are you going Elle," he has the nerve to ask and Elle stops next to the door. She takes a breath to clamp down on the electricity building inside of her. She doesn't turn to face him, afraid her face will give away her anger, but answers him with as cheery a voice as she can manage.

"You said I have to the end of the week, right?"

"Yes, we need to get your room relocated and upgraded. It's been a while and I think you deserve something special for being such a trooper."

"Well, if I have the rest of the week, then I am going to make the most of it. I'm going to go get a Slusho and maybe hit the mall, you know, before I'm locked up in captivity." She rushes out of the room before he can say anything else. She tries to stay calm, stay collected, like all the best agents do, but it's really hard at this point. She practically runs down the hall to her room, a room that will soon be nonexistent, and grabs all the essentials, trying to ignore the tiny sparks erupting across her skin. She travels through the familiar hallways, trying not to think that with a quick visit from the Haitian they won't be so familiar. She tries to ignore the way her tiny little sparks have grown into long arches of electricity prickling across her skin, well, hers and an unfortunate grunt that walked to close.

She finally makes it to the parking garage and tries to pick out a car, but the first one she walks near… has an accident. Same with the second one. The third one isn't an accident, because she is a little angry by this point. Elle collapses next to the smoldering pile of metal and tries to collect herself, but instead ends up a sobbing wreck, electricity flowing as quick and hard as tears.

She eventually quiets down and gains control over her powers, although she is shocked to see little burns all across her skin, and decides to give car shopping another try. Luckily, she is sufficiently calm by now, in control enough to hot wire the car just for fun (she's**not**smiling) and takes off into the night. She has a meeting with the cheerleader, after all, no time for feeling sorry for herself. There is time to stop for a Slusho, though.

P.S.- I keep rereading my fics and finding little errors that bug me, so I change them on my copy and will maybe eventually fix on , but it is starting to bug me. I usually posts chapters as soon as I'm done and I can't seem to read over them that soon. If anyone is the slightest bit interested in betaing for me, let me know…I don't really know how to do the whole process of finding one or anything so…

P.P.S. - I was waffling on whether Bob should have done what he did or assign Elle on Claire watch for some reason or another. Claire Watch was actually my first idea, but I couldn't make it seem real, so...yeah. Opinions, right or wrong.

P.P.P.S- apparently hate ~~, who knew.


	6. 6 Slushos and Counting

Yeah, sorry about the super long wait… I just started all my math courses for my major and …. It makes me want to cry a little.

Also, this is super AU from now on. Before it was what if, but it did keep with what was going on, like with info we found out after the fact as best I could, but I've given up on the TV show so I don't know about any new info.

6 Slushos And Counting

Elle stared out the fogged up window, shivering in her seat. She couldn't help but let out a nervous swallow as she stared at the cheerleader's front door. Elle tried to shake off the lingering sense of déjà vu, remembering how she had sat in the car, building her nerves, not that long ago. And those thoughts inevitably twisted to how her victory had ultimately ended.

She frowned.

Elle had tasted a lot of failure in her life, but, well, it was the exact opposite of grabbing victory from the jaws of defeat. She had her victory and then defeat jumped out of the shadows like a ninja, an evil ninja, and stole the victory she had spent so much time and effort to achieve… well effort. It all happened so quickly it was no wonder the stupid ninja jaws of defeat surprised her. She blinked and decided she had enough sugar today because that last slusho apparently was a little too much. Her metaphors were going crazy. Though that could also be nerves.

Elle pursed her lips, shoving those thoughts from her head and forcing herself into motion. She still had to finish what she started, this mess she /her**father**and_stupid_**Bennet**/ created, and she wasn't going to get anything done sitting in her car like a moron. She needs to get out of the car because this whole thing will go so much faster with the cheerleader's _voluntary_ help, not that she couldn't handle it…no, it was just easier this way. And, more likely than not, Claire would be more likely to help her if she didn't think Elle was some crazy driveway stalker.

Elle snaps her eyes shut and slams against the seat with a groan, annoyed at her brain for running in circles. She wished she had parked a little bit more surreptitiously so she would have a little bit more time to compose herself, but she figured it was only right to park right up in the driveway. After all, she had been invited. Sort of. Almost. Well, she had invited herself, but Claire agreed. And that was the kicker.

She anxiously walked the short distance to the front door, trying to ignore the fact that the little trip in the gas station rest stop did little to hide her earlier breakdown. She had done the best she could to cover it up, but she knew she looked like she had been crying and was worn out. This whole being invited thing was what was really eating at her. If she was invited, and Elle had convinced herself that she was, then this was practically by the books. Having already been given her sentence, and her little stunt earlier hadn't led to any suspicion her way, she wasn't really breaking any rules by going to a house she had been invited to. Which was good in its own way, but it also meant she was a guest. Not so good. Guests had to behave themselves and act nicely, politely. No insulting anyone or initiating conflicts or inappropriate touching. Being a good guest was for good girls like Claire. Elle wasn't a good girl or a good guest, probably because she had very rarely been given the opportunity to practice.

She raised her hand to the door, but stopped at a sudden, unwelcome, thought. No matter what she found out, it was more than likely that this was going to be one of her last free days. She wished she could figure out a way to make everything turn out alright, to be on the winning side, but past experience proved otherwise. There was no getting out of this, and did she really want to spend some of her last free moments being interrogated by the cheerleader. She'd have to be on her best behavior as the cheerleader verbally assaulted her.

Maybe it would be different, though. After all, Claire _had _invited her, mostly, so maybe she was actually welcome. But Elle recalled the anger in the younger girl's eyes, even after Elle saved her life. Mohinder had been so grateful, had convinced her that Daddy wouldn't be angry. Claire had insulted her and blamed her and was basically just a huge bitch. She had been nicer later on, but only after Elle started freaking out. Mostly she was just displaying how much of a _good girl_ she was, showing sympathy for the killer. Most likely, now that Elle wasn't in hysterics anymore, Claire was regretting that hasty invitation and didn't want her anywhere near the house. Elle lost her nerve.

She lowered her hand and took a hasty step back; releasing the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Maybe she should just leave and come back later, unexpectedly. Make them think she wasn't coming and then pop up unannounced and uninvited, not a guest certainly, and able to take full control of the situation. She could crash a meal… she definitely wouldn't be wanted then and if she planned on them not wanting her… well it would be better than expecting the alternative and getting shot down. Even better than a meal, she could show up when they weren't home and lay a trap, be all super villain ominous. She didn't really have the time frame or this plan, but she could leave and figure it all out… yeah, leaving was the best option. She was interrupted from her musings and rationalizations by the door opening.

Elle let out a startled yelp and stumbled backwards slightly before she regained her footing. Sandra, the one who opened the door, looked at Elle who was smiling sheepishly at her. Sandra quickly composed herself, something she was becoming quite adept at, and ushered Elle inside.

"Claire was in the shower, but I told her when you pulled up, so she should be down soon," Sandra told the fidgeting girl, not mentioning just how long ago that was, and Elle was just glad this meant that Claire couldn't know how long it took Elle to build up the nerve to come inside. "Would you like a snack while you wait?"

Elle nodded hesitantly, following Sandra into the kitchen. It unnerved her to be treated so kindly, especially in the Bennet household, but she figured that Mrs. Bennet was playing by the rules and being a good host. She was sure that, as a guest, she was supposed to say something, especially since Mrs. Bennet was being such a textbook host, but what?

"You have a lovely home," Elle blurted as little too loudly as she sat down at the table, taking a quick glance around the room. She tried really hard to pretend she hadn't just now realized there was a great deal of half packed boxes laying around.

"Thank you," Sandra said gracefully, giving Elle a courteous smile as she set out some cookies and milk in front of the girl. Elle gave a proud smile back, happy she was doing this polite guest thing right.

An awkward silence settled as Elle slowly nibbled on the cooking, unsure of what she should do next. From what she had overheard and read about Mrs. Bennet, she had some of those same memory problems as Elle. It really made Elle hate the hypocritical man just a little more for being so judgmental on her family. This meant that she might be a bit more sympathetic to Elle than the rest of the Bennet, but it also meant that she probably wouldn't be that helpful in figuring this computer problem.

All the same, this all came to light during the whole Bennet gone rogue debacle, which Elle had been explicitly told to stay out of it and not be involved in anyway. So, of course, she had snooped her little heart out. Hey, she wasn't really to blame. She was a naturally curious, constantly bored girl with authority problems; she most likely wouldn't have taken notice in the slightest if they hadn't made such a big deal out of it. She was starting to get why they didn't want her involved, though. Back then, her father wasn't quite as high on the totem as now, but Bennet could have easily found a use for her and with all this new information; Elle wasn't stupid enough to believe she would have stood up against Bennet trying to manipulate her.

She had, however, learned quite a bit in her sneaking and it did seem like Bennet was telling his wife more information now. Certainly not all of it, Elle was positive that a nice lady like Sandra wouldn't stick around if she knew all the horrible misdeeds her husband had done without the slightest hint of remorse, but it was possible that she knew where he might hide information. Since he was so gung ho about protecting his family, it would figure that he would give them some way to protect themselves in his absence. Then again, he was awfully egotistical. He probably thought he would never get caught or that they were incapable of protecting themselves without him.

Elle took a long sip of the milk, washing down the crumbs and taking a moment to subtly observe Mrs. Bennet. She looked tired and worn out, and Elle felt a slight sting of guilt at the thought that it was probably the stress that she had helped cause. Her and the company. And Bennet, couldn't be fooled into thinking he wasn't guilty. He was just lucky enough that no one seemed to hold him responsible for his guilt and he was apparently to good at his job to just be let go or killed. Seriously, they made such a big fuss about needing Bennet and how he was hiding Claire and Elle just couldn't figure it out. At the time this all started they had their own healer in the form of an ornery Adam, why waste so much time going after Bennet. It must be a pride thing.

Mrs. Bennet kept giving little glances toward the stairs. Most likely, she was anxiously waiting for her darling daughter… milk and cookies with a psychopath isn't anyone's idea of fun.

Elle scowled slightly, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself and leave Mrs. Bennet out of it and just wait for Claire. Till then…awkward.

Suddenly, Elle jumped as a small fury body started exploring her legs. She looked at the dog in shock for a moment, and Sandra took the time to hurriedly explain that the yipping, yapping creature was Mr. Muggles and please ignore him because he's really such a sweet dog. Elle smiled wickedly at the little fluff ball and launched herself at the dog.

"A Dog!" Elle squealed as she started petting and rubbing an overjoyed Mr. Muggles, speaking little bits of nonsense words to the small dog. "Daddy never let me have any pet of my own, but if he had I would have gotten a boy dog, a Pit Bull, and I would have named him Scruffy and given him a nice leather collar with a golden bone shaped name plate and I would have bought him little doggy shirts and costumes and I could have trained him like the dog whisperer and taken him on missions and he would have been all the backup I would have needed."

Elle gave a glowing smile to the shocked Sandra before returning her attention to Mr. Muggle who was having the time of his life.

---

Claire adjusted the temperature in the shower as the hot water to cool down. She stood under the harsh flow of water, allowing the stream to relax and soothe her. She loved the harsh pounding of too hot water on her skin and would probably go crazy if she couldn't experience, couldn't escape, in this feeling. Sometimes, after a rough day, she would just come home, hop in the shower, and scrub hard to get all the dried blood and, in one unforgettable case, misc. materials off and it convince her she's still human.

"Claire," her mom's voice broke her out of her reverie. Claire rolled her eyes in anticipation of the water bill speech again, but nonetheless perked her ears in attention, "I think Elle just pulled in, so hurry up."

/shit/

"Okay, thanks," Claire yelled, "Tell…tell her I'll be down soon." Claire hurriedly started finishing up her shower. She had, for some reason, expected Elle to show up later, maybe under the cover of darkness considering she was supposedly being covert and now she had to rush through the shower. She let out a grunt as she used a little extra force to quickly get some dried blood off her arm from when she had gone through glass earlier. It really was lucky she wasn't as accident prone before her powers emerged.

She finished up and hustled quietly to her room. She took a glance out her window and confirmed that there was a car sitting in her driveway. It must be Elle since her mom didn't give her any false alarm sign. Though, weirdly enough, it seemed like the car was still running.

Claire began drying her hair frantically, hoping to get done quickly and still have it look nice. Not that she was trying to look nice for Elle; it was just that last time she had seen the older girl featured her after a round with Sylar and not looking her best. Claire had pride, and that was all. She grimaced at the mirror as she hit a tangle, but couldn't focus completely on her hair despite her best efforts. Why did Elle leave the car running?

Maybe, Claire thought unhappily, she wasn't planning on staying long and wanted to keep the car warm. Not that Claire minded, of course. Not at all; the sooner she left the better. Claire was just worried about the computer, that's all. What if Elle just wanted to grab and go and left the car running for a fast escape.

Claire glowered and slowed down. She wasn't going to do Elle any favors; she could wait until Claire looked her damn best. She could primp with the best of them and she'd make herself look like a model before she headed downstairs. See how much Elle liked that. She froze altogether as another thought hit her.

This whole time Claire had just assumed Elle had been successful and this was their meeting so Claire could figure out what was going on. But there was also a good possibility that the company had figured Elle out. How was she supposed to tip them off about Sylar without clueing them in on what had happened anyways? Subtlety wasn't exactly her middle name. The car being on outside could be a signal or something and a company agent could be downstairs with her mom right now. She took a breath, trying to reassure herself that they said they would leave her alone now that they had her dad. They were all liars.

Claire gave up on her hair, pulling it back in a quick ponytail and jumped in her clothes, practically flying down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and took a deep breath, sneaking closer to get a better idea of the situation.

Claire eased the door open and froze at the sight before her.

The girl who was known as a sadist, a torturer, a sociopath was crouched over Mr. Muggles with a smile, petting and muttering nonsense words while her mom stood staring in shock.

Claire forgot her stealth as she leaned forward incredulously, letting the door hit the wall with a loud thump. Elle jumped away from Mr. Muggles as if burned, turning quickly to Claire. Claire was pretty sure she saw fingers twitch and sparks start, but it ended as Elle recognized Claire.

------------

Elle's full attention was on Mr. Muggles, all unease forgotten for the moment; so when she heard a creak and a thud, a classic sign of novice sneaking, her entire body went rigid. She moved away from the dog and felt the snap and crackle of electricity running through her body to her hand for maximum control and in a single movement she was in front of Sandra and Mr. Muggles ready to fire at anyone who had followed her. Her eyes widened as she took in her sheepish so called follower and she extinguished the electricity. The whole process took a couple of seconds.

She stood up straight and backed away from Claire's family with an uneasy smile on her face. Last time Elle had almost hit Claire with a jolt of electricity by accident, she had received a tongue lashing in return. Still, Claire wasn't making any movement forward and Sandra seemed to be taking cues from her daughter when dealing with people with powers, so it was up to Elle to make the first move.

"Uh, you have a lovely dog," Elle spat out nervously, almost flinching at how stupid she sounded.

"Thanks," Claire responded slowly, giving Elle a weird look that made her regret ever opening her mouth. She crossed her arms defensively, unable to help herself, but tried to keep her face carefully blank. The two girls both took the moment to examine each other carefully, each doing their best to be surreptitious.

Claire took in Elle's appearance, noticing the weary, worn out look on her face **[**_had she been crying?__**]**_, a slightly distrustful glint in her eye, and the way she was sort of huddling up into herself. Claire swallowed nervously; Elle acting nervous and looking unsettled probably meant bad news, but at least there didn't seem to be hidden partners lying in wait.

Elle also took the opportunity to give Claire the once over, making sure to keep her gaze disinterested. Claire looked pretty of course, she always did. Even when her hair was half wet in a quick ponytail and wearing wrinkled clothes; she always looked gorgeous. She did look unsettled though, with that suspicious expression she always seemed to wear. Elle couldn't help wondering if she ever just stopped thinking so hard and just relax for a moment. Then again, maybe she did when Elle wasn't around. Claire gaze was fixed on Elle, not even glancing at her mother, which did make Elle a little upset for some reason. If Elle's mom had still been around…not that it mattered because she wasn't around, so…whatever. It would just be nice to see the cheerleader be appreciative of what she had instead of just upset when things go wrong. She continued trying to figure out what was going on with Claire, but she was never great at figuring things out with nonverbal cues and the cheerleaders stare was starting to creep her out.

"So," Elle started, fake enthusiasm dripping from her words, "do you want to hear the good news or the bad news." Claire's eyes snapped to hers and then, for the first time since she came down the stairs, briefly landed on her mom. Claire nervously shifted, probably debating the choice Elle had given, before she straightened out with a determined look.

"Let's take a walk," she said, grabbing Elle's arm and pulling her along. Elle glanced back at Sandra to see her let out a disappointed sigh, but making no move to stop Claire. Claire had seemingly inherited her father's inflated sense of self-righteousness and belief that the family doesn't really need to know. She clenched her jaw and continued walking along with Claire, knowing that it wasn't her place to say anything and that she was sort of at the cheerleader's mercy. For a little while.

They exited the house but, at the first chilly breeze, Claire decided that a car ride would be better than a walk. Elle thought sitting inside on a nice comfy chair eating cookies was better than either, but got in the car anyways.

"So," Claire said, gazing out into the road, "what's the good news." Her voice sounded distant and Elle got the vague impression that she was trying to seem disinterested for whatever reason. Elle swallowed.

"Okay, the good news. After the police brought one Gabriel Gray to local hospital, he was stabilized and, before regaining consciousness, moved to a private secure facility for detainment," Elle said, electing a professional tone. She smirked wicked and adjusted her tone, "He and his crimes have been wiped from the books before it got back to the FBI. I understand he is on their hotlist, at least as Sylar. Not sure if they connected the dots, yet. The hospital and police think he was sent off and consider it a shut case. He's locked up tightly, though; they're right about that, but at a Primatech facility. I have no idea what's going to happen next, but I'm hoping that they learned from past experience and we won't see him ever again."

Claire had shifted and was looking at Elle now, her expression a mixture of shock and a little disgruntlement. Elle internally sighed, knowing that nothing is ever good enough for Claire.

"I think good news would have been him dying, but at least we won't have police coming by and asking questions or anything like that. How did the company find out? What did you tell them?" Elle gave a brilliant smile. It was hard enough coming up with the plans, but the hardest part was when they came together and worked she had no one to brag about it with. She was really proud and telling anyone was a one way ticket to trouble. Except Claire.

"That's the genius of it. I didn't tell anyone anything. It was all thanks to you father actually, h-"

"My Dad! Is- is he alright? What did you tell him?" Elle held Claire full attention, finally, but it didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she was barely able to stop a scowl from crossing her face. She couldn't contain the disgruntled sigh, however.

"I was getting there," she said, keeping her eyes on the road, "He's fine, just sitting in his room all day, bouncing his stupid ball. Now remember when I say this next part that I am driving and if you attack me or anything, we'll both crash." She glanced over at Claire to see her nodding, looking partly confused and partly upset. Elle didn't think for a moment that if Claire really wanted to attack her, her comment would have meant anything. It wasn't Claire's car and the girl _could _ heal, but it was good to give some warning.

"Okay," Elle started, taking a deep breath, "I may or may not have threatened you and your family."

Before she even finishes the sentence Claire has moved from a slumped, partially bored position to rigid and glaring. Elle has never found Claire scary, the idea is laughable, but she really hopes she doesn't decide to try something while Elle is driving. She really doesn't want to try and explain that to daddy. The cheerleader moves and opens her mouth, most likely to demand explanation with that obnoxious voice of hers.

"No wait, let me explain," Elle says quickly, nervously, and she hates how weak she sounds in that moment. She shouldn't have to go making excuses for herself, she had done the only thing could and she hadn't even hurt anyone, which is more than she could normally say. It's not like she isn't being punished enough.

"I was just, at first I was trying to goad him into some answers that he had already started, maybe lure him to the subject of you or Sylar…but the answer happened mostly on its own. He said basically their wasn't anything I could do to get him to help in that damn smug tone of his, as if I was the one in a cage… and I knew what to do. It was perfect." Elle knows she started to talk too loud, too excited, too angry, but she can't help it. She's gripping on the steering wheel as tight as she can and she doesn't dare look at the cheerleader.

"I wasn't seriously threatening you or your family. It's useless to hurt you and I have no reason to hurt your mom or anything…she's nice and…well, I just needed to put the idea in his head. Make him think that he needed to check up on you. He would demand it of the company and, for whatever reason; they want to keep him alive and useful. They'll probably set up a meeting with you and him to prove you're okay any day know. But, of course, they would check to make sure you actually are okay first… and one quick search and they would find out about a break in and Sylar and it was in their best interest to go pick him up and take care of everything." She sneaks a quick peek at Claire and sees that she has calmed down.

Elle figures this is the correct time to give a little joke to ease up the atmosphere, especially since Claire doesn't seem mad anymore. She smirks before giving the younger girl a teeny, tiny jolt. Just enough to make her jump.

"Plus, I bumped up your street cred. All the bigwigs over at the company think that you somehow managed to take down Sylar all by your lonesome. Even my dad." Her smile slips for a second, just long enough for Claire to notice, but it's up again quickly enough. "They might figure out it's not true when Sylar wakes up, if they let him wake up and if they let him talk, but I shot him from behind and he wasn't turned in time to see me, so who knows what conclusions they'll draw. Maybe they'll think you did most of the work and your mom stunned him or something."

Elle lets out an uneasy laugh and decides not to say anything else until Claire does. She turns the car around to head back to the cheerleader's house. They still have the trip back to finish their little talk, but it's good to set a deadline of sorts. Plus, she already passed the gas station and all this talking is making her thirsty for a Slusho.

Claire was giving her a searching look, not really noticing they had turned around. She seemed to come to some sort of decision and opened her mouth.

"Okay, so I agree that it might have been a necessary evil, but you can't ever threaten my family again. Got it?" Elle rolled her eyes.

"No problem, I promise I will never, ever fake threaten your family to save hospital personal from a psychopathic serial killer who would have then probably gone after you and your family again. At least I won't tell you directly to your face." Claire scowled to herself, but didn't respond right away, taking a moment to collect her thoughts.

"If all that was the good news then what is the bad news? I can't imagine what could be worse." Elle's sarcastic tone became sheepish and she took a moment to answer.

"Okay, the trust is that the whole threatening your family thing was the bad news…and…" Elle started, but was hesitant about telling Claire of her future isolation. It was really just Elle's bad news and didn't have much to do with Claire, but Elle did want to talk to someone…but would Claire even care.

Claire was looking at Elle when she petered off and could tell that something was off. There was something else that Elle wasn't telling her and she had a right to know if it affected her family. Despite how easy it was to read Elle for the most part, sometimes painfully obvious compared to most of the secretive people she knew (i.e. her family), right now she was getting mixed signal. Suddenly, Elle jerked the car sharply, causing Claire to clutch madly at her seat. She had stopped wearing seatbelts a while ago.

"What are you doing!?" Claire screeched, struggling to catch her breath and a little bit embarrassed. The turn wasn't that bad really, but Claire had been deep in thought and focused entirely on Elle.

"I, listen, there is still more and I'm not… you probably won't care, but I doubt you'll help me with the computer unless I tell you everything, so I will…I just need another Slusho. So, just give me a second." With that, Elle was out of the car and bounding to the gas station, telling herself that what she had said was the truth and she wasn't just finding an excuse to tell her story.

Claire hunched in the car, sulking. She probably would have gotten the whole story already if it wasn't for Elle's flare for the dramatic. Claire wasn't sure what her plan was at this point; she hadn't even made up her mind if she should help Elle or not. This was the person who was indirectly responsible for her dad being taken away from her family. Which was the cause of her recent and short lived foray into exposing the company. Which was the cause of her and West parting ways.

She wasn't all that upset about the last one. She was more in love with the idea of West than the boy himself. In retrospect, he was sort of a prick.

But exposing the company, exposing that there were people with powers like her and Elle; it had given her purpose and would have been a way to unite people with powers. She had been really lonely lately, missed her old life and hiding in her new life, and she had been looking forward to stop hiding. Yet, nothing had come of it. The company used her father to shut her up and she wasn't sure it was a good thing. And what Sylar had interrupted yesterday…she was trying not to think of Nathan and his almost death or Peter's stupidity (her blood would have healed him in a second). Her talk earlier today with Peter, him acting so weird… she might as well hear what Elle had to say and then figure out her next action.

After all, she didn't know much of the situation, other than the fact that Elle was doing something the company didn't want her to, and that was always a good thing in Claire's book. It seemed like Elle was just looking answers, something she had been doing for quite some time, and it would be nice to have some sort of plan… even if it was with Elle.

Claire jumped as Elle quickly opened the door and jumped back into the car, and Claire could practically feel her rolling her eyes as the sped out of the parking lot.

"Geez cheerleader, you need to be a little bit more aware of your surroundings," Elle said with a smirk pulling at her lips, taking obvious delight in unsettling the younger girl. Claire just glared at her, fumbling for a retort.

"If I recall correctly, you're not that much more aware. Aside from accidentally sneaking up on you just the other day, you were caught off guard when we were the only people on the beach and you were watching us," Claire said, relishing in the unhappy look crossing Elle's face.

"Well, obviously you don't recall correctly. I saw you coming a mile away…I just didn't have a chance to get out of there."

"I had to run across _sand _pretty far to get to your car…what could possibly take you so long to get out of there. And don't say you wanted to face me head on. If that was the case you wouldn't have tried your poor attempt at subterfuge," Claire said with a dark grin, sure she had the upper hand this time. And it was true judging by the uncomfortable expression Elle was wearing and the way she had her eyes focused entirely on the road.

"I was in a sling, in case you forgot. Not all of us can heal overnight from a gunshot wound."

"How could you drive in the first place if the sling-"

"I could drive just fine, the sling made it hard to maneuver the keys properly in the car. And yes, I did take them out of the ignition, it's what you're supposed to do when you turn of a car and we are going to stop talking about this **now!**" Elle was clenching her hand tightly on the steering wheel, not wanting to talk more about one of her failures. Especially since Claire was finding the whole situation absolutely hilarious.

"And is that when you spilled your slushy all over yourself?" she asked with a laugh. Elle's face colored with embarrassment.

"It's a Slusho…and I don't know what you're talking about." Claire grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Please, it was pretty hard not to notice and I probably would have said something if you hadn't been stalking me during my dad's… funeral. So what happened, di-"

"Do you want to hear the rest of the news or not," Elle snapped sick of this conversation. Claire smirked, knowing she had won a little battle.

"Fine, dazzle me." Elle sighed, wishing she had just let Claire continue to harass her. But she had to get it out somehow and maybe Claire would be more willing to help her.

"Well, I'm not sure if your realized this, but I'm not the… best agent. I mean, I am not a horrible agent, no matter what some people say, but I have just got handed some of the hardest missions, or at least ones that don't play to my strengths and for the most part haven't really been given a good partner. So…my missions haven't really turned out all that well. Like, getting your blood was one of my first missions outside company walls and you saw how that turned out. And it wasn't my fault. Your father was supposed to be distracted while my dad got you and he knew we were coming and had back up… it was Mohinder who screwed up! But no! I get the blame. And the only reason I got shot was because I stopped you and nobody else worked on that to keep you from leaving…" Elle was pretty caught up in herself, but she did notice Claire looking a little angry.

"No offence. Sorry. The, uh, point is that my dad sees me as a failure because of these missions and recently I almost caught Sylar when he was trying to get his powers back, but was too late. And he escaped. And he was really pissed off; especially since I went off on my own…it wasn't a mission. And then when he thought you had managed to stop Sylar, without any offensive powers, it just made me seem weaker in comparison. So he decided to bench me."

Claire's angry expression melted away to confusion.

"So is that really a bad thing. I mean, you're looking for those files, right? If they say what you think they would say, then would you really want to stay working there anyway… even if it is your dad?" Elle rolled her eyes at Claire's naiveté.

"The company has your father locked up in a holding cell right now who, besides going after some old retirees or something, doesn't even have any abilities." Elle snorted derisively, resisting the urge to give the cheerleader a little shock. "I don't have a life outside of the company and this wouldn't be some sort of vacation. If I need to be benched it's because I'm not good enough and I need to become better. And my… my dad will lock me back up and do whatever it takes to become better."

Elle willed herself to look straight ahead as she pulled back into the Bennet's driveway, ignoring the shocked and conflicted expression on Claire's face. She jumped out of the car, slamming the door while the cheerleader was still unbuckling her seatbelt. Elle took a quick glance back to make sure it was safe before she let a dangerous voltage of electricity spark between her hands and quickly extinguishing it.

A strange, unpleasant tingle, no more than a static spark of her own ability, twisted through her body, making her frown. She swallowed nervously at the sensation, not used to any after affects of her electricity, but put it in the back of her mind as Claire was finally out of the car. She clenched her jaw and headed towards the front door.

"Come on Cheerleader, you owe me a look at your computer."

Authors Note – Why is it that all the attention paid to Mr. Muggles is by psychopaths… Sylar, Mrs. Bennet when she was batty… West. I was just continuing the trend.


End file.
